The Horrors Within the Walls
by RavenclawPrincess7
Summary: Neville Longbottom's seventh year was the hardest and the worst of all his years at Hogwarts. Through friendship, love, betrayal, and school, he changed, and for the better. AU
1. The Ministry Has Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; I am merely playing in J.K Rowling's sandbox. All rights go to her.

* * *

Neville Longbottom and his grandmother were seated for breakfast when the doorbell gave an unexpected ring.

"Get it will you, Neville?" asked gran.

"Yes, ma'am," said Neville standing up. He walked down the front hall, and to the door. He opened it, and found Great-Uncle Algie standing on the doorstep looking frantic. "What's wrong?" Neville asked.

"The Prophet. It's bad," he said quickly, his face grave. Neville swallowed, and stepped aside to let him in. Neville shut the door, and the two headed into the dining room.

"Algie," said Augusta. "What are you doing here?"

"The Prophet," he said walking to the table, and setting it down. There was a huge photograph of Harry Potter under a headline that read: Wanted For Questioning About the Death of Albus Dumbledore.

Neville's jaw fell open, and immediately, he protested. "But Harry didn't kill Dumbledore, it was all Snape!"

"We can't prove that, Neville," gran said sternly. "Sit down."

He hadn't realized he had stood up, and so, he sat. "Snape killed Dumbledore," he muttered.

"If you're going to act like that, then I suggest you go upstairs," said gran.

Neville stood up, and stormed upstairs. He threw himself on his bed, Harry was wanted which only met one thing; You-Know-Who was in control of the Wizarding world.

Only a few days previously, Scrimgeour had "stepped down" from his post, and was replaced by a new Minister. Neville had wondered why Scrimgeour had suddenly done so, and now, it was confirmed.

* * *

Neville made his way down to dinner, and found the Prophet still sitting on the table. Ignoring the large picture of Harry, he glanced at the rest of the paper.

_"MUGGLE-BORN REGISTER_

_The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns" to better understand how they came to possess magical secrets._

_Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force._

_The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission."_

Chest heaving, and anger rushing through his veins, he crumbled the newspaper into a ball, and threw it in the fire. Names came into his mind:

Hermione, Dean, Justin, and Megan.

They all would be forced to go into hiding.

* * *

"Neville?" said gran's voice. "Are you all right?"

Neville was in the garden, watering his plants when he heard his grandmother's voice. Gran was standing five feet away; he looked away, muttering, "No."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Muggle-born register. He wants all the Muggle-borns," he swallowed his anger down.

"It's a shock, yes, but look at the bright side. We're safe," she said trying to comfort him.

Neville threw his trowel down, "No, we're safe while all those innocent muggle-borns are sent to Azkaban, or somewhere worse," he tried not thinking of the Dementors.

"Who do you know that's Muggle-born?" asked gran.

He listed his friends that were so-called "Muggle-borns". Why are there statuses for what "wizarding blood" you had, anyways?

She nodded, "They'll be fine," she tried telling him, but he didn't believe her.

"Hermione will be with Harry, and Ron. Dean, Justin, and Megan will be on the run," he explained standing up. He shook his head, "Dumbledore dies, and You-Know-Who takes over. Muggle-borns are wanted, and next, Hogwarts will be mandatory." Neville left the garden, upset.

* * *

Sure enough, the next week's paper confirmed this making Neville enraged. He didn't want to go back, and he made sure gran knew that. Then, he thought, Seamus would be the only one left in the dormitory. If Harry, Ron, and Dean were on the run, then he would have to go back. He couldn't imagine Seamus going down to breakfast, and to classes alone. He was always chatting to Dean, or someone, he added.

At this thought, Neville headed downstairs, and entered the kitchen where he found gran making tea.

"Gran," he said hesitating.

"Yes, Neville?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts," he told her.

She looked up, "What changed you all so sudden?"

"A friend of mine will be the only one left if I don't go," he explained.

She only smiled.

* * *

Neville tried making the rest of summer worthwhile, but some problem always came up. He couldn't talk to gran about it, she never understood his problems, and school was still weeks away.

Two weeks before school, Neville got his shopping done at Diagon Alley, and was shocked at the state of it. Posters of Harry were displayed all along the alley; he wanted to rip them off and burn them, but that would only get him in trouble. Only last year, there were posters of wanted Death Eaters, now there were posters of wizards who stood up for their beliefs.

"What's on the booklist this year?" asked gran.

Neville pulled his booklist out finding only one book was required.

"_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)_," he answered.

"Is that all?" she wondered. "Well, off to Flourish and Blotts."

"I can get it myself," Neville said rudely.

"It's not safe," she tried saying.

"I'm an adult, I can take care of myself," he said trying to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

Before she could say anything, Neville took off down the alley. Passing potion ingredients, hooting owls, Quidditch supplies, and many boarded up shops. He proceeded past Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, but he stopped, and turned to face it. The store was boarded up, and the place was deserted. He walked up to it, and stared at the sign on the door reading the name of the store. Fortescue. Fortescue… then he remembered.

It was a photograph with a caption underneath: _Frank Longbottom and Alice Fortescue, 1967_. Florean had always favored Neville, always running to say hello if he arrived, but gran had disregarded this. This only made Neville wonder if Florean was his mother's father, making Florean his…

Grandfather.

But he was gone. Never to be seen again.

_"How are you, Neville, dear?"_ said a kind voice in his head. Like a grandmother; it was Florean's wife. He had met her once when she had come down from the flat above the shop. He didn't know where she was either; she could be dead, or in hiding.

"This place is closed up, boy," said a ruff voice.

Neville spun around, putting his hand in his pocket, wand out; he was facing a husky looking man.

"I'm just looking," he lied.

"What is there to look at?" he said. "It's locked up."

The man was most certainly a Death Eater; by the way he talked and looked.

"You don't need your wand out, boy," he said as Neville didn't say anything.

"Precautions," he said pocketing it. Neville walked away, and went down the alley to Flourish and Blotts.

"Hello, there," greeted the manager.

Neville walked up to the desk, "I need _the Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)._"

"Yes," and the manager slowly walked off to get a copy.

It was five minutes before the manager returned, but Neville was looking at the stacks of Herbology books.

"Here you go," and Neville took it. "Anything else?"

"No," he said. "That's all," he said this rather hesitantly.

"One sickle," the manager was sitting back in his chair now.

Neville pulled a sickle from his moneybag, and set it in the manager's hand.

"Thank you," the manager said tiredly.

Neville nodded, and walked out of the shop.

"There you are," said a stern voice.

"I can take care of myself, Gran," he said causally without looking at her,

"The world's been taken over, and that's your excuse?"

He ignored her, and walked off past her. He hated that gran still acted as if she was his guardian; he was seventeen, an adult!

As he walked down the alley, his mind was still on his grandparents. The grandparents he barely knew, and gran had never told him. Grandad would have told him, but he barely remembered him. Neville entered the backyard of the Leaky Cauldron, he wretched open the door, and entered the pub.

It was nearly deserted. There were a few wizards at tables, and Tom was cleaning tabletops, but otherwise, deserted. Neville wanted to head straight home without waiting for gran, but he didn't know how to properly Apparate without her. She came in ten minutes later, scolding him for leaving her. He disregarded every word she said.


	2. A Gift From Mum

The two weeks before school passed slowly, and Neville tried to fill his time, but he couldn't help thinking of concerns that he could do nothing about. His mother's parents, his "muggle-born" friends, Harry, the Weasleys, and of course his parents.

It was the day before school Neville decided to go visit his parents. He came downstairs, checking the kitchen he found gran and Professor McGonagall having tea, so he quietly left the house. He walked down a few streets before pulling his wand out, and raising it.

A purple, triple-decker bus appeared in front of him. Neville climbed aboard, and found a seat beside the window. As much as he hated the Knight Bus, it was quicker than taking a Muggle bus.

"Where to lad?" asked the conductor, whom Neville hadn't noticed until then.

"Saint Mungo's," he replied.

"Take it away, Ernie," said the conductor. Ernie started the bus up, and Neville held on to the window for dear life.

* * *

Five minutes later, Neville clambered off and found himself right in front of the shop with the dummy in the window. Checking to see no one was around, he leaned toward the dummy, and whispered. "I'm here to see Frank and Alice Longbottom."

The dummy nodded, and Neville stepped through the glass. He was in the familiar reception, and unlike the Leaky Cauldron, it was crowded with people.

Neville headed straight to the staircase, and climbed four flights of stairs. Finally reaching the fourth landing, Neville pushed open the door that read: _Spell Damage_, letting the doors swings close behind him he started down the corridor. Heart thumping hard against his rib cage, he pushed open the door at the end of the corridor.

"Hello!" said a cheerful voice causing Neville to jump. "Would you like an autograph?"

He sighed, and turned to Lockhart. "No, thanks."

"Are you sure?" he asked uneasily.

"Very sure," Neville responded striding off.

"Hello, Neville, dear," greeted Healer Strout walking down the ward.

_BARK! BARK!_

Healer Strout ran over to Agnes, and Neville continued walking towards the end of the ward.

His father was sitting on his bed, humming to himself, and Neville stood there. His father was humming to himself, and looked as if he was quite enjoying the moment.

"Hey, Dad," Neville greeted, but he didn't hear him. Neville didn't expect anything more; he was just a random guest to his father.

His mother came striding by, humming some folk song; Neville smiled; she noticed him, and smiled back, outstretching her hand, which was clutching something. Neville held his hand out, and his mother dropped a wrapper in his hand.

"Thanks, Mum," he put the custard wrapper in his pocket. She smiled, patted his arm, and strolled back to her bed.

Neville stood there, watching them humming to themselves, and then turned to leave.

"Leaving already, Neville?" asked Healer Strout.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Have a good term," she said.

"Hopefully," he stepped towards the door.

"There you are!" said a cheerful voice in his ear. "Autograph?"

"I haven't changed my mind," Neville told him with a chuckle without looking at him

"All right," Lockhart said. "Next time," he added.

"Right," Neville said as Lockhart fled off to his bed. Neville exited the ward, and left the hospital.

* * *

Once Neville got home, he carefully snuck inside and started climbing the stairs.

"Neville Franklin Longbottom, where were you?"

He stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned to face his grandmother.

"In the garden," he lied.

"I'm sure," she said not believing him. "I checked the garden ten minutes ago, and you weren't there."

"It was after that," he tried telling her, but she wouldn't listen.

"Neville, where _were_ you?" she demanded.

"Gran, I can take care of myself," he objected.

"No, you cannot. Were you at Saint Mungo's?"

She had reached the limit, and Neville looked at her in the eye, "Yes, I was. I can get there by myself, Gran. I'm not your little precious grandson I once was." He turned on his heel, and ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door.

_Why was she still so protective?_ Neville wondered as he checked his trunk. He only had two textbooks this year, Charms and Herbology. His parchment and quill were packed, along with his robes. He pulled his robes out, and pulled them on finding they were three inches too short. He slapped them down into his pile of clothes; he grabbed his moneybag, and snuck downstairs. His hand was on the doorknob when gran spoke behind him.

"Gran, can you stop it?" he asked a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No, I will not. Where are you going?"

"Diagon Alley," he decided telling the truth this time.

"For what?"

"Robes, mine are too short."

"You'll have to make do then. Dinner is on the table," and she walked away.

He sighed, and took his hand off the doorknob desperately wishing for the morning.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was sitting at the table when Neville entered causing him to take a step back.

She smiled, "Hello, Neville."

He nodded wondering why she was calling him by his first name, for she had never done that before. She smiled at his confusion, and Neville pulled out a chair to sit down. "Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts, Professor?" he asked uncertainly as he sat.

"I can easily get there," she replied. "How are you?"

Gran looked at him, and Neville said, "Great," he lied.

Professor McGonagall looked at him, and gran looked away. Neville served his food, and finished before the two women were even half done. Without asking to be excused, he stood up, and left causing his grandmother to say "Neville!" but he didn't listen.

"Don't worry about it, Augusta," he heard Professor McGonagall say. "He's a teenager, it's normal." He was glad Professor McGonagall understood, and so, he climbed upstairs checking his trunk one last time.

* * *

After checking, he closed and locked the trunk with a wave of his wand. He smiled, it wasn't everyday that he could do it.

The next morning Neville got his trunk downstairs, and was ready by nine o'clock. With two hours to go he watered his plants, and wished them a goodbye, because gran never took care of them. They would be dead in a week.

Twenty till eleven Neville left the garden, and washed up. Soon after, Neville and his grandmother Apparated to Kings Cross Station, and reached Platform 9 ¾. It was still the same though, not as Neville expected; he expected it to be dark and gloomy, but it was completely the same as he had left it two months ago.

"Have you forgotten anything?" pestered gran.

"No, gran," he answered.

"I hope not," she snapped, "because I'm not sending anything this year. It's your last year, you have to take care of yourself."

Neville wanted to shake his head, but gran would have scolded him. He had been trying to do that for the whole summer, but she didn't allow it.

"You're coming home for Christmas, right?" she asked.

"I might," he responded truthfully.

"Goodbye, Neville," she kissed his cheek, and he felt his face heat up. _What if someone was watching?_

"Gran," he warned in an undertone, but she didn't hear.

"See you at Christmas," she smiled. "I love you."

_Yeah right, _he thought. He turned, and walked toward the train. There was a girl trying to get her trunk on the train at the door; he looked to see where the problem was, and noticed the wheel was stuck on the edge of the train.

"The wheel's stuck," he said. The girl looked up, and Neville walked to the car entrance. "Here," he lifted the end of the trunk, and it got loose.

"Thanks," the girl muttered pulling the trunk aside.

"No problem," he said boarding the train. The girl glanced over my shoulder, and a look of dread came over her face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said, but Neville didn't believe her.

"Do you want to find a compartment?" he offered trying to cheer her up.

"I-oh," she started. "I have a seat."

Neville nodded, "What's your name?"

"Sally-Anne Perks," she replied.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Have I written Neville out of character?**


	3. Back to Hogwarts

_Neville was walking down a corridor wondering where he was. He heard a sob, and he discovered a blonde pigtailed girl crying silently._

_He moved to help her, but he stopped, he didn't know what to say. How could he help her? He wondered._

This girl, now his age, had blonde pigtails tied up to her head. This was the little girl he didn't comfort six years ago.

"Sally-Anne?" he wondered, and she nodded. "But, I haven't seen you since first year."

She nodded again, "W-what's your name?"

Still the same old shy Sally, he thought. "Sorry, what? My name?"

He felt incredibly stupid; he really needed to listen better.

"Yeah," she said.

"Neville Longbottom."

She blinked, "Sorry, what?"

He smiled, "Same reaction there, then."

Sally-Anne chuckled, "No, really."

"It's been six years, Sally-Anne, things change," he reminded her.

She shook her head, "Wow."

"Yeah," I replied. "Well, I'm going to find a compartment," he started walking off hoping she did have a seat.

"Wait!" she called urgently.

Neville turned, and faced her. "Yes?"

"You can sit with me," she offered, "and my brother and sister." Sally-Anne smiled, and then had a look of shame on her face, but Neville understood; she didn't know what to say.

"If that's all right with them," he said.

"Sally," Neville heard from behind him; he figured it was her brother.

"This way," Sally-Anne muttered walking towards where the voice was. Neville followed suit, and walked into the open compartment. He put his trunk on the luggage rack, and helped Sally-Anne with her own trunk. He sat down, and looked at the two, to what seemed to be, siblings of Sally-Anne.

"I'm Neville," I introduced.

"I'm Mary Jane," said the girl in a small voice; she looked just like Sally-Anne did when he last saw her.

"I-I'm Tim," said the boy looking at his feet. Neville looked over and saw Sally-Anne had her nose in a book.

He nodded understanding to the younger Perks', "I understand. Being shy is just when you're not comfortable."

The Perks' siblings all looked at him, (even Sally-Anne who's head shot up), smiling looking as though someone finally understood them. The door slid open, and Neville's hand automatically went into his pocket. A man stood there, the same husky man Neville had met in Diagon Alley. "Names, and blood statuses."

_Are you serious?_ Neville thought._ Not Hogwarts, not Hogwarts…_

"You, boy," the man barked at Neville.

"Neville Longbottom, pure blood," he answered curtly.

He checked off something on his paper he was holding, and he turned to the Perks'.

"Girl," he pointed at Mary Jane.

"Mary Jane Perks," she looked at Sally-Anne.

"Half-blood," she answered for her.

"She needs to answer," snarled the man.

"Mary Jane Perks, half-blood," she started playing with her skirt.

"Boy," he pointed at Tim. Tim didn't respond because he looked scared out of his wits. Neville understood how he felt, for he used to be timid once. "Boy!" the man shouted.

"Timothy Perks," answered Sally-Anne, and Neville noticed hatred in her eyes.

"He needs to answer, girl," he growled.

Sally-Anne looked like she was going to protest, yet she clutched her jaw together. She was fine when someone was provoking someone she loved, but otherwise, she didn't know what to do.

"Timothy Perks," Tim muttered.

"What? Louder!"

Neville wanted to curse the man, but he held back, his hand still tightly clutched on his wand.

"T-timothy P-perks," he managed, "h-half-blood."

The man checked his name off, and pointed at Sally-Anne, "Now, you girl," he looked at her in despise.

"Sally-Anne Perks, half-blood," she said not looking at the man.

He checked her name off, and left the compartment. Breaths were let out as the door slid shut.

"He scared me," confessed Tim.

"It's over now, Tim," Neville assured him. Tim nodded, still scared.

He wasn't so sure of what he told him, what if there were Death Eaters at Hogwarts?

_No, don't think that,_ Neville scolded.

* * *

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" asked the witch. The four looked up, seeing the food witch.

"Yeah," then Neville turned to the others, "food?"

"What kind?" asked Mary Jane her eyes lit up.

"It's candy, dear," and she went on listing it all.

"Liquorice wand," said Mary Jane jumping in her seat.

"One sickle, please," said the witch as she pulled out a Liquorice wand.

Mary Jane pulled out a small sack, and gave the witch a sickle.

"Tim?" said Mary Jane. "Want anything?" Tim shook his head, quickly. "You sure?"

He did it again.

"That's all right, dear," the witch told her. "Anyone else?"

Sally-Anne looked up from her book, "Have you got anything to drink?"

"I have pumpkin juice, ice cold, that is," replied the witch.

"I-I'd like that," Sally-Anne stumbled on her words.

"Two sickles," and Sally-Anne pulled out the money.

"I would like a chocolate frog, please," Neville requested.

"That'll be four sickles, dear," she said picking one off the cart. Neville gave her the money, and was handed the frog. His lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the Frog; Dumbledore was smiling up at him.

_"You're worth twelve of Malfoy,"_ Harry's voice said in his head. _"The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."_

_Harry was right, though_; m_aybe it was time to stand up_, he thought.

"Who'd you get?" Sally-Anne interrupted.

"Dumbledore," and she nodded.

"Great man, isn't he?" she asked.

"What?" he said, and then realized she didn't know. "Yeah, yeah, he is," he lied, not knowing why.

The door slid open, "Neville!" a familiar voice said; he turned around seeing Seamus Finnigan standing there, newspaper in hand.

"Hey," Neville greeted, but Seamus looked serious. "What's wrong?"

"It's bad," he said letting the door shut as he walked in.

"What?" Neville asked worried as he sat down beside him.

Seamus didn't say anything; he unfolded the paper; Snape was staring up at Neville with his cold black eyes. The caption above him read:

**SEVERUS SNAPE MADE HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**

Neville felt his fingers slip, and the card fell from his hand. He gaped at it, "No. No."

"Isn't that- he was a teacher at Hogwarts," said Sally-Anne.

"Potions," helped Seamus.

"He was mean," commented Sally-Anne.

"He killed Dumbledore," Neville choked.

"What?!" Sally-Anne exclaimed, a whole stack of cards falling from her hand.

Neville took a deep breath, trying to decide if he should tell her. "Last year, a couple of Death Eaters came to Hogwarts. Snape was with them," he paused breathing in some air. "And he killed Dumbledore."

She gasped, letting her hands fly up to her mouth. The murderer stared up at him from the paper, he couldn't handle it anymore, so he grabbed the newspaper from Seamus' hands, and crumbled up the paper throwing it on the floor. He shook his head, and a mumbled apology was heard in his ear.

"Don't worry about it," Neville told Seamus. "It's better than walking in the Great Hall, and seeing him in-" he broke off, as they both were imagining Snape sitting in Dumbledore's chair as if it was his throne.

"Yeah," Seamus agreed half-halfheartedly. "Well, we're almost there, we should get changed."

"Right," Neville stood up getting his robes out of his trunk.

"What's your name?" Seamus asked Sally-Anne.

"S-sally-Anne Perks."

Shutting his trunk, he turned around, seeing Seamus standing against the door, and Sally-Anne looking bright pink.

_Oh_, _she has a crush_, Neville realized.

"Come on, Seamus," he said opening the door not wanting Sally-Anne to feel more uncomfortable than she already felt normally. Seamus followed, and they left to find an empty compartment.


	4. The Unwelcoming Feast

The evil stench at Hogwarts was the first thing that was noticed as the students walked to the gate.

"Name. Age. Status," said the man at the gate.

Neville blinked, "We did this on the train."

"Name. Age. Status," he repeated ignoring Neville's comment.

"Neville Longbottom, age seventeen. Pure-blood," he said in the same curt tone as he did on the train.

"You may go."

Neville passed through the gate, and headed toward a carriage.

"Name. Age. Status," he heard the man say again.

"Sally-Anne Perks, age seventeen. Half-blood."

"You may go."

Neville waited until Sally-Anne and Seamus had joined him before he climbed in the carriage.

"Why do they even need to check?" Seamus asked after the door shut. "Especially twice," he added.

"To catch anyone lying, I suppose," Neville guessed. "And to weed out the muggle-borns." He shook his head, "There shouldn't be any statuses. Who cares what blood you have?"

"America's like that," Sally-Anne spoke up, and the boys looked at her; she suddenly became shy. "They don't use statuses. Even calling someone a Muggle is rude."

"Good for them," remarked Seamus.

"They mix better even," added Sally-Anne. "The Muggles know about magic, there's no secrecy over there."

"Hang on," Neville said confused. "Isn't America the country where they used to burn witches at the stake?"

"In the seventeenth century," Sally-Anne told him. "That's how Salem Witches Institute came to be."

"No wonder," said Seamus. Sally-Anne looked at him, quickly looking away, face pink. Neville tried stifling a smile, but fortunately, as he couldn't resist it, the carriage stopped.

"Are we there?" asked Sally-Anne.

"Yeah," said Seamus pushing the door open, and holding his arm out. "Ladies first."

Sally-Anne blushed again, and exited the carriage. Neville smiled.

"What?" asked Seamus noticing.

"Sally-Anne," he said.

"What about her?"

"She likes you."

"Every girl likes me," he smirked climbing out.

"It's your fault for being Irish and good-looking," Neville followed suit.

"Well," Seamus started, but Sally-Anne came into view.

"Up to the castle, then?" Sally-Anne said waiting for them beside another carriage.

"Yeah," Neville said. "Hopefully there's no guards."

The other two agreed silently, and the three seventh years walked to the castle doors. Crabbe and Goyle were standing there blocking the first years' way.

"Let me pass!" complained one.

"No," said Crabbe.

"Let them through, Crabbe," Neville said recklessly.

Crabbe noticed him, "Since when can you stand up for yourself, Longbottom?"

"Let them through," Neville emisazed boldly.

"What's taking you lot so long?" a plumb woman appeared at the door; he recognized her as a Death Eater from the wanted posters. "Well, come on, then!"

"They're in the way," said a nervous first year pointing at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, move along, Crabbe, Goyle," said the woman. Crabbe and Goyle ran off. "Come along, you twits!" Some first years flinched.

"Can't you be nicer?" muttered one first year.

"What was that?" the woman said; chills went down everyone's backs even the seventh years'. Neville glanced around terrified at what Hogwarts had become; Seamus was staring at the woman with hatred, and Sally-Anne was trembling.

"Can't you be nicer?" the girl repeated bravely.

"No, I don't think so, dear," she said in a false sweet voice. "Now, move it!" she spoke harshly.

Neville couldn't believe what he was seeing, where was Hagrid? Who was this woman?

The first years followed her in terror through the once welcome doors of Hogwarts. Neville, Seamus, and Sally-Anne followed them, and felt a chill rush over them.

"It's freezing," commented Seamus.

"What's happened to Hogwarts?" Sally-Anne asked.

Neville and Seamus looked at her; her face was etched with horror.

"Hey," said Seamus walking to her. "It'll be all right," he touched her shoulder, and she went a bright pink.

Neville gave Seamus a look, which he noticed, and he took his hand off. "Let's go," Neville said.

The thee started walking to the doors to the Great Hall, and found two hooded creatures floating beside them. A rush of cold went through Neville.

The Dementors confirmed everything; You-Know-Who had taken over Hogwarts too.

_This isn't happening,_ he thought. _Hogwarts has been taken over._ He shook his head. _Think happy thoughts._

Luna Lovegood, her smile and her beautiful hair, her eyes like a stormy sky.

He smiled at this, "Come on, guys."

Sally-Anne was still terrified, but Neville put his arm around her, "Think happy thoughts," he whispered. Nodding, she closed her eyes. Seamus had clearly been trying the same, and they walked into the Hall together.

* * *

Up at the table, in Professor Dumbledore's chair, sat Snape. He looked as if he was sitting in his throne looking down at his kingdom. Hate ran through Neville's veins as he removed his arm from Sally-Anne, and made sure she made her way to the Gryffindor table. The three sat down.

"There you are," said a familiar voice. Neville turned and saw Ginny.

"Ginny!" he said.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "I thought you were going to come sit with Luna and I."

"I met a new friend," he explained, and Sally-Anne looked at him looking confused. "Of course, Sally, why wouldn't you be?"

She smiled, and looked at her plate.

Ginny smiled, "That's all right."

The doors swung open revealing the Death Eater from the wanted posters leading them to the front where the four-legged stool sat with the dirty Sorting Hat on top.

They reached the stool, and the woman stood beside it.

"Where's McGonagall?" Seamus asked quietly.

Neville wondered the same; in fact, everyone seemed to be wondering that.

"When I call your name," she said, "you will come forth, and place the Sorting Hat on your head."

"What about the song?" muttered Ginny.

"Bainbridge, Bonnie."

A stuck up looking girl walked up to the stool, and put on the hat.

"Slytherin," muttered Seamus.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

The Slytherin table blew into cheers as Bainbridge joined them.

"Brand, Horace."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cadwallader, Halwyn."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Derwent, Hilda."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Seamus laughed, "Only one Slytherin so far."

"Dodderidge, Alphard."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Seamus groaned.

"Don't say things like that, Finnigan," Ginny muttered as two more were placed in Slytherin.

"Three Slytherins in a row," Seamus commented

"Hughes, Karl."

Karl walked up, and was bigger than the rest that had gone up, and this is when Neville realized he was either a fourth or fifth year.

Ginny realized this too, "He looks like a fourth year."

"Well, Hogwarts is mandatory now. Plenty were home schooled," said Parvati.

Sally-Anne nodded in agreement.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Of what Gryffindors there were, there were loud cheers.

"Perks, Mary Jane."

Mary Jane nervously went up, and placed the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She nervously ran off to the Hufflepuff table, forgetting to take off the Hat, but the woman had snatched it off.

Timothy was next, and he was more nervous than his sister. "RAVENCLAW!" the Hat announced.

Three more Slytherins, and "Robards, Uric" broke the Slytherin crowd making it into Ravenclaw. The rest were sorted, the majority of them in Slytherin.

"Twenty," counted Lavender. "There's twenty of them. Slytherins have ten, and the rest… ten."

Ginny shook her head, "They really have weeded out the Muggle-borns."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," a cold, sheer voice spoke causing chills to go down every student's backs. "Old, and new.

"I have a few start of term notices to announce. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. There will be no magic in the corridors. And, ah, there are a few changes in staffing. First, myself. I will be your Headmaster-"

"What?!" exclaimed a voice.

"Do you have something to say?" Snape glared at the boy who shouted.

"But- Professor McGonagall should be-" started the boy.

"I am your headmaster, and that's that. You will respect me," he looked up. "Secondly, Professor Burbarge has retired from her post of Muggle Studies teacher, and has been replaced by Professor Alecto Carrow."

The Death Eater from the wanted posters stood, smirking evilly. Normally, there would have been applause, but silence filled the Hall instead.

"And thirdly," Carrow sat down, "Dark Arts will be replaced by Professor Amycus Carrow."

Amycus stood up, but as it did Alecto, no applause greeted him only whispers.

"Dark Arts?" went down the tables.

"Professor," said a small second year putting his hand out, "isn't it Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"It has been renamed to Dark Arts, much shorter, and easily to say. Also, both Dark Arts and Muggle Studies are mandatory for all students."

Seamus' elbow fell off the table, "What?" he said picking himself up, "are you mental?" he accused.

Snape continued, ignoring Seamus' comment. "Contrary to that note, Quidditch trials will take place next week."

Seamus shook his head, "Completely mental, Quidditch is still happening."

"Do you have something you want to say, Mr. Finnigan?" Snape asked.

Seamus looked up, "Yeah. Why are you headmaster anyways? You killed Dumbledore!"

Neville nudged Seamus, trying to get him to shut up.

"I'm afraid you have your facts wrong, Finnigan. As the Daily Prophet has stated, Harry Potter was the murderer."

Neville remembered Harry's large photograph in the paper, and the headline below it.

"No, you did!" Seamus stood up. "You-" but Neville pulled him down.

"Shut up," Neville said in a whisper. "You're making it worse."

Seamus was in a bad mood for the rest of the night.

"As I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held next week, if one is interested in playing for their house contact Madame Hooch.

"There is a extended list of banned items on the notice board in each common room, I would suggest you take a good look at it. All products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes are banned, and will remain banned. That is all. The feast will begin."

Food appeared on the table, but Neville didn't touch anything. He was still disgusted at what Hogwarts had become.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it, feedback would be awesome, or what you liked about it. **


	5. Prefect

**A/N: Here's two new chapters, as I didn't update last week. Enjoy!**

* * *

The noise in the Great Hall greatened as everyone got up; chairs were screeching, and there was a shuffle of feet.

"Longbottom," said a voice. Neville turned and saw Professor McGonagall standing behind him, "I need to talk to you. Follow me. You too, Miss Patil."

Neville and Parvati followed Professor McGonagall into her office.

"What's this about, Professor?" asked Parvati when Professor McGonagall sat down.

"New prefects are needed," she explained, "as Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are gone."

Neville was confused, why would she pick him?

"I was hoping you two would be willing," she added.

"Professor-" Neville started, but she looked as if she all ready knew the question, "why me?"

"You've grown a lot, Longbottom, and I think it'll be good for you, don't you?"

He nodded.

"You'll need these," Professor McGonagall pulled two badges from her drawer, standing up, she handed them to the two.

It was scarlet and gold with a lion on it; Neville pinned it to the front of his robes, as did Parvati.

"I hope you'll act responsibly, and not take it for granted."

"Of course, Professor," promised Parvati.

"Longbottom?"

"Of course," he promised wondering if it would be true or not.

"You may go," the two newly made prefects left the office.

* * *

"Prefect?!" exclaimed Seamus when Neville entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Better me than you," he commented.

"I'd fail," he laughed.

"Exactly," Neville told him, and Seamus grinned.

"Congratulations, Neville," said Ginny half-heartedly.

"Prefect, Parvati?!" squealed Lavender and it sounded like Parvati was being pulled into a tight hug.

Neville smiled at Ginny sitting down beside her, "What's wrong?" he asked after she looked down.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Ginny."

"Everything," she said. "Just everything."

"How was your summer?" he asked regretting the question as soon as he said it.

"Awful," she managed, looking as if she was going to cry. She hid her face with her hair.

"Ginny," he said moving towards her and putting his arm around her. She tried jerking him off, but he didn't let her. "It's okay. It'll be okay."

"No," she protested.

He moved her hair from her face; her eyes were red. "It's okay to cry," he said.

"No, I would be weak," she hid her face again.

"Gin," he said calmly.

"Go away," she pushed him away, and put her face in her knees. Neville watched sorrowfully, and turned around, looking around. The common room was quiet; there was no talking, no whispered conversions, no nothing. Everyone sat in silence waiting for someone to say something.

Then the portrait hole opened, and in came Professor McGonagall. Everyone turned waiting for her to stop to say something, but she continued walking. Two students stood up and joined her, both of whom should have graduated last year. Professor McGonagall continued walking to Parvati and Lavender, and one of the graduated students left her side walking over to Neville.

It was McLaggen from the Slug Club, Neville turned away.

"Ms. Roper? I need to talk to you too," said Professor McGonagall. "Ms. Bell missed her N.E.W.T.s last year, and will be joining seventh year again. She needs a place to sleep."

"Of course, Professor," said Roper (or that's what Neville guessed as it wasn't either of the other two).

"Well, then. I'll leave you to get acquainted."

"Longbottom, is it?" queried McLaggen, but fortunately Professor McGonagall walked up.

"Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall, and Neville knew immediately what it was about. There was no way McLaggen was sleeping in his dormitory.

"What?"he asked turning.

"Mr. McLaggen failed his seventh year, and will be repeating it. He would be the only student in his dormitory, as there are no first years."

"I-" he started, and McLaggen looked at him as if he was daring him to say something else. "I guess," he said because of his look.

McLaggen smiled smugly.

"I trust you'll get along?"

"Enough, yeah. I'm not sure about Seamus though," he added.

"Tell me if there's any trouble," and she left the common room.

He nodded; sighing and wondered what trouble he just got himself into.

"So, Longbottom, where's your dormitory?" asked McLaggen. Trying not to glare, Neville led him up the stairs.

They reached the top, and the door now read: Seventh years. "Wait here," Neville said to McLaggen entering the room.

The dormitory looked deserted, the curtains to the four-poster beds were all drawn back, except for one, and trunks only sat at two. The curtain drawn bed had a trunk at the end of the bed labeled S.F., and so, Neville let McLaggen in though he knew Seamus was most likely lying awake.

"Which bed?" he asked.

"Whatever, I suppose," he said. He didn't really feel like he should sleep in Harry's bed, Ron would hate it if McLaggen slept in his, and Seamus would get angry at him for taking Dean's. In which, McLaggen dropped his trunk at Dean's.

_Whatever,_ Neville thought as he opened his own trunk, and pulling his pajamas out.

"Is there anyone else?" McLaggen asked.

"No," he replied.

"Small," McLaggen commented getting his pajamas out, but Neville ignored it. As he tried falling asleep, he didn't dare imagine the morning. He knew he would wake to an angry conversation the next morning.


	6. Worst Day Back

Neville didn't get much sleep that night, because he kept having nightmares. The morning wasn't much better, as Seamus and McLaggen were yelling at each other.

"That's Dean's bed!" Seamus argued.

"He's not here is he?" McLaggen protested. "So it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!"

Neville groaned, and regretted not telling McLaggen to pick another bed.

"Whatever, Finnigan," said McLaggen stubbornly. "It's my bed now."

Footsteps retreated, and something was thrown at the wall. Neville hadn't even gotten out of bed, and the day was already going down hill.

Neville rolled over, and sat up, getting out of bed, finding a very angry looking Seamus staring at the thing that must've been the thing that hit the wall.

"So, McLaggen takes Dean's bed, what else?" Neville heard him mutter. "He's comng back."

Neville wished he could do something to cheer him up, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Who agreed to let McLaggen sleep here?" Neville realized Seamus was looking at him.

"I didn't agree, not really," he added. "McGonagall took the 'I guess' for yes," Neville stood up. "Don't blame me, mate. I told her that you two might not get along."

Seamus nodded, and sat down on his bed.

"Are you hungry?" Neville asked.

"No," he claimed.

"You sure? You didn't eat last night," he reminded.

"I'm fine," he lied again.

"Come on," Neville encouraged. "Get dressed, and let's go."

Slowly, Seamus got up and pulled his robes from his trunk. Once both boys had pulled on their robes, they set out downstairs.

"What'd you eat last?" Neville asked.

"Mam's delicious bread," he muttered, "with her homemade jam."

"Let's get something," and the boys left the deserted common room, and made their way down the stairs.

The chill in the castle was worse than the night before; Dementors were stationed at the end of corridors, and beside staircases. Neville made a mental note to complain to someone as he noticed Seamus shivering.

* * *

Finally reaching the Great Hall, the boys sat down near the end of the table. As Neville looked at the house tables, he noticed how many were missing. There were clusters of chairs that were empty, looking over at the Slytherin table, and discovered they had every single student.

Neville made sure Seamus got food before going over to Sally-Anne who was sitting alone stabbing at her food.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she managed.

He sat down beside her, "Did you sleep well?"

"No, did you?" she said.

"No," he told her.

"Longbottom and Perks, isn't it?" said a rough voice behind them. They both turned around and saw Professor Carrow standing there with papers in his hand.

"Yes," Neville said.

"Timetables," he shoved theirs at them, and left.

Neville took a glance at it; he had four classes total, and two of which were mandatory.

* * *

Returning to the deserted common room fifteen minutes later he found Ginny on the couch. He sat beside her.

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"No," in the same tone Seamus had used earlier.

"Come on, Gin," he said, "you need to eat."

"No," she said stubbornly.

"I'll get you something," he offered.

"I'm fine, Neville!" she snapped.

He put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a banana. "Come on, Ginny." He held it out to her; at first, she looked at it oddly confused, but slowly, she took it, peeling it, she started eating.

_"You've grown a lot, Longbottom, and I think it'll be good for you, don't you?"_

Professor McGonagall was right, for those who had once would never stop at anything to let things get to them, were now letting them get to them. She didn't just mean with his prefect duties, but with his friends, to help them through these hard times.

* * *

Neville got Ginny down to the Great Hall for a bowl of oatmeal (even if she only had three bites), and then walked her to class.

"I don't want to go to Charms," Ginny complained.

"You have to do something," he said.

* * *

They reached the third floor corridor, and Neville took Ginny by the hand steering her away from the Dementors. He pushed open the door, waiting for Ginny to follow, but she finally did. Sighing, she went up to him, "Stay with me, Neville."

"I've got class," he said.

"Skip it," she pleaded.

"It's Muggle Studies," he said. "I'm already late. Luna's in there, isn't she?"

She nodded sorrowfully, and went in. Neville ran down three flights of stairs, and entered the Muggle Studies classroom.

"Late," said Carrow. "May I ask why?"

"Helping someone get to class," he said sitting beside Seamus.

"That's not an excuse," she barked. "Now, as I was saying… Muggles, or mudbloods are stupid, filthy, and are animals. They've stolen wands from wizards like us, and stolen our magic."

"They have not!" protested Seamus causing Alecto's lecture to come to an end.

"Excuse me?" she said blinking.

"Muggles aren't stupid, and they don't stole magic," he said bluntly.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"I've met them, and they're not anything like you describe them."

"Half-blood, aren't you?" she asked. "One of your parents is a filthy mudblood aren't they?"

Seamus raised his wand, and sent a curse flying at her, but she blocked it.

"How dare you, boy," she accused. "I will not except such words or actions in my classroom.

"In result to your actions, there will be coincidences," she raised her wand.

Not wanting to see Seamus hurt, or not caring about coincidences, he stood up, and asked. "Oh yeah? How much muggle blood have you and your brother got?" the words came flooding out of his mouth; he couldn't stop them. He was angry, angry at You-Know-Who; at everything he had caused to happen.

Carrow waved her wand at him, and it felt like his skin was splitting apart. Putting his hand up to his cheek, he felt the wet blood.

"I hope that teaches you both a lesson!" Alecto barked. "Don't even think about going to the hospital wing for that. I don't want to see either of you in my class ever again! Now go!"

Neville picked up his bag, and Seamus grabbed his own, "Gladly!" he said, and was out of the door before Neville even started walking. Neville let the door slam shut behind me, looking around Seamus was nowhere to be seen.

Neville headed to the hospital wing, but found it was locked up. He shook his head, and went down to the greenhouses.

Luckily, Professor Sprout wasn't teaching, and was tending to plants when Neville entered.

"Neville," she said, shocked noticing the cut.

"Carrow," he explained. "Hospital wing's locked up."

Professor Sprout fixed him up just as well as Madame Promfery would have, and Neville departed to Charms remembering Ginny's plea.

Neville sat down in the desk on Ginny's left; she was practicing the Water-Making Spell, and was getting very frustrated.

"I can't do it, Luna," she said putting her wand down.

"Concentrate, Ginny," he said causing both girls to spin around in shock.

"I thought you had class," Ginny said.

"I got kicked out," he admitted.

"Oh, good. Now you can come to Charms with the sixth years, so you can help me."

"Let me see you practice it," Neville said.

Ginny picked her wand up, waving it, and said, _"Aguamenti."_

Nothing came out, and she moved to throw her wand down, but Neville spoke up.

"You're waving it wrong," he told her. "Watch," he pulled his own out.

He waved it in sideways 'S' positions, and said, "Aguamenti."

A jet of water came flowing from his wand.

"How do I do that?" Ginny asked.

"Sideways 'S'," he said. "Try just the movement."

Ginny tried, and tried. It was right before the bell rang when she finally got water to come out.

"Neville! I did it!"

"Great job!"

"You have to concentrate, Ginny," said Luna; Neville looked at her, her stormy grey eyes beamed with excitement. They were grey clouds over a foggy day, and then the storm was looking right at him as if studying him.

_RING!_

Neville blinked; Luna was looking at him, and then suddenly gathered up her things. Neville followed suit, and the trio left the classroom.

"You're coming to Transfiguration, right Neville?" asked Ginny.

He wanted to lie, and say he'd catch her up, but she would only get mad later when he didn't show up.

"I have Herbology," he said.

"Right," she said, clearly irritated. "See you later."

The trio headed downstairs, and Neville left the castle as the girls went off to the Transfiguration classroom.


	7. Girls and Plants

Neville entered Greenhouse Three; Sally-Anne was already there standing in front of a pot, he joined her.

"Hello," she greeted quietly.

"Hey," he greeted back. She looked down, playing with her necklace. "Are you okay?"

"No," she said softly. "Carrow kept going on about Muggle-borns, and well- mum."

"I'm sorry," he said, and Sally-Anne started to cry. Neville took her in a hug, and let her cry on his shoulder.

The greenhouse door swung open, and Sally-Anne pulled away, facing her pot, and wiping her tears. Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones came strolling in, and finding a pot to stand in front of.

"Is this all?" asked Professor Sprout.

Hannah sighed, "It looks like it, Professor."

"Well, let's get started," she said. "We will be learning how to tame Snuffpods; first, you'll need your dragon-hide gloves in order to calm them. You must hold them gently because they are rather delicate, and won't calm if you do not.

"You'll need partners," she looked around at them. "Oh, there are five of you. Let's see, Susan and Ernie. Hannah and Neville. And what's your name, dear?" she asked Sally-Anne.

"Sally-Anne," she managed.

"Yes, you can be with me."

Sally-Anne looked at Neville, and he gave her an encouraging smile, "She's nice."

She nodded before joining Professor Sprout, and Hannah soon joined Neville.

"Hello," she greeted, but didn't wait for a greeting back. "That was incredibly brave what you did last period. The boy I knew could never do that."

Neville smiled, "I couldn't see Seamus get hurt."

"But you got hurt for him," she said. "And," she looked at his cheek, "it's gone now," she said shocked.

"Professor Sprout fixed it up," he explained.

She nodded, and there was an awkward silence. Hannah brushed her hair with her fingers, and Neville watched her finding himself staring into her eyes. They were like chocolate; he had never noticed it before. "So," she said causing him to look away, "should we start taming the Snuffpods?"

"Yeah," he said quickly.

Hannah turned away, and pulled on her dragon-hide gloves after getting them out of her bag. The way she pulled them on was so causal, yet so graceful at the same time.

"Neville!" exclaimed a voice.

He looked up finding Hannah tapping her foot.

"Yes?" he said.

"I'm waiting."

After pulling his gloves on, Hannah and Neville tried to tame their Snuffpod.

* * *

By the end of the class period everyone was covered in earth and scratches.

"Well, that was fun," expressed Hannah beaming. Her teeth were white, and her smile was as radiant as the morning sun.

* * *

She was on his mind all day; he could think of Hannah, and only Hannah. Her smile, the way she tapped her foot, her beautiful chocolate eyes…

"Neville!"

Neville blinked, and saw the Charms classroom around him.

"Sorry," he turned, "what are we doing?"

Seamus sighed, "Neville, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said.

"Something's on your mind."

"Just worried," he lied.

"No, it's not that," Seamus said with a waver in his voice. "Neville, what class did you have last period?"

"Herbology," he put his wand down.

"Did something happen there?" Seamus asked.

"No, nothing. Just tamed a Snuffpod."

"H-nmm," he said disbelieving turning back to his desk.

"What are we learning?"

"Confundus Charm," he said waving his wand.

"Right. What's the incantation?"

Seamus put his wand down, _"Confundo,"_ then picked it back up practicing the movement.

"You seem calm," Neville commented.

"What?" Seamus looked at him.

"Not frustrated," Neville added, "like usual."

"Well," he said, "it's hard to get frustrated with this charm. _Confundo!_" he pointed his wand at the frog in front of him.

_Ribbit!_ And the frog hopped away.

"Come back," Seamus summoned it, and tried the Confundus Charm again. "Stop it!"

"Hard to get frustrated huh?" Neville asked.

Seamus glared at him, and then looked away, and Neville laughed. "It's okay, mate. So, what's the movement?"

"Like so," he said moving his wand.

Neville tried copying, but his mind kept going back to Hannah's smile.

"No," Seamus said, "like this," and he showed him again.

Neville tried, but he couldn't help remembering the way Hannah brushed her fingers through her hair.

* * *

For the first time in six years, Neville hadn't exceeded in getting a spell right before class was over.

"Neville," said Seamus as they left class, "are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Seamus," he said exasperated.

* * *

Lunch came, and Neville kept looking over to the Hufflepuff table finally spotting Hannah. She was laughing at something Ernie had said, and took a drink before noticing Neville, and spilled it down her front.

"Hannah?" said Ernie.

"I'm fine," she said setting her goblet down. Hannah liked him; Neville realized when he watched her tear her eyes from him.

"A Hufflepuff, huh?" said Seamus.

"What?" he looked at him.

"You haven't eaten," he remarked.

"What about a Hufflepuff?" he asked scooping up his potatoes.

"I didn't say anything of the sort," he lied putting more ketchup on his plate even though he had plenty already.

"You're a bad liar, Seamus," Neville told him.

Seamus dropped the ketchup bottle, and Neville rolled his eyes.

"Stop it," Seamus muttered picking the ketchup up. Ginny slipped in a chair right in front of Neville's view of Hannah.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed urgently.

"What?" she said serving herself food.

"Not there," he said.

She looked up at him, "Why not?"

"Nothing," he could feel Seamus' eyes on him.

"So, is what I heard true about you two getting kicked out of Muggle Studies?" she asked.

"She was ranting on and on, so I stopped her lecture," Seamus said.

"And nearly got cursed," Neville added looking at Seamus.

"She's a Death Eater, she would've," Ginny commented.

"Well, Neville stood up, and asked her… well..." Seamus looked at him.

"I asked her how much Muggle blood she and her brother have," he said in an undertone taking a glance at the staff table.

"Neville!" scolded Ginny.

"And got a nasty cut," said Seamus, "which is gone now."

"Sprout, but it still hurts."

"You're full of surprises, Neville," said Ginny.

Neville smiled, "Thanks." She smiled with her mouth full of potatoes. He glanced down the table, and saw Sally-Anne sitting by herself. In the pit of his stomach, he felt a twinge of guilt; he hadn't paid attention to her since the beginning of Herbology. "Excuse me," he said standing up. He walked over to Sally-Anne, and slipped in a chair beside her.

"How's lunch, Sally?" he asked.

"Hmm," she said staring at her food.

"What's wrong?"

"You've been ignoring me," she muttered.

He hesitated, "Sorry. I-"

"You like that girl, Hannah," she said looking up at him, and Neville blinked. "Don't be shocked, Neville, it's so obvious. And well, I think she likes you too."

He looked to Ginny and Seamus who were chatting away. Sally-Anne said it was obvious that he liked Hannah, and Hannah liked him; and Hannah had dripped milk down her front when he looked at her.

_It hasn't even been three hours,_ he told himself. _You liked Luna only three hours ago!_

"Shut it," he muttered. He looked over at Sally-Anne, but she was eating now. "Come sit with Ginny, Seamus, and I."

"Oh," she said looking over at them. "I-I'm fine," she looked back at her plate.

"No need to hide it, Sally. You like Seamus," and the next thing he knew was a slap on his arm. "Ow, Sally!"

"Shut up," she muttered.

"Since when do you slap people?" he wondered.

"You're my first friend, so, never," she said stabbing her potatoes.

He shook his head still in more shock from Sally-Anne slapping him than the pain that was still in his arm, "Come on." He told her.

"Nope. You go on," she said.

"You'll never gain anymore friends if you keep avoiding your crush," he said standing up hoping Sally-Anne would follow. He rejoined Seamus and Ginny who were sitting in silence. "What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," muttered Ginny.

"What happened?" he wondered.

"Just- nothing," Ginny said standing up and walking away.

"What happened?" Neville asked Seamus.

"We kind of wandered onto the subject of Harry, and she went all- well, you know what she's like when it happens."

Neville nodded, "Completely."


	8. The DA Still Lives

**A/N: New chapter! This one is more emotional than previous chapters. Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

_Hannah was tapping her foot, "Come on, Neville. Let's go."_

_"Wait," he told her walking over to Luna. She was facing the wall. "Luna?" he said hesitantly._

_"What?" sounding irritated._

_"What's wrong?"_

_She turned around, "You, you and her," she jerked her head at Hannah._

_"Luna…" he was shocked; he had never seen Luna act like this before, he reached out his hand to put it on her shoulder, but everything went black._

_He saw Hannah's face. "That was incredibly brave what you did last period. The boy I once knew could never do that," it said._

_"And I don't know who you are," said Luna, her face coming into view._

_"I'm nobody," he said quickly._

_There were grey clouds over a foggy day, and then the storm was looking right at him as if studying him._

_The chocolate eyes stared into his, and it was flooding with white milk._

_"You, you and her."_

_"That was incredibly brave."_

_Neville woke with a jerk staring up at the top of his bed._

Who did he like more? Hannah or Luna? He never wanted Luna to find out, let alone her reaction.

* * *

He sat alone at breakfast, looking over at Hannah then Luna. Hannah was surrounded with friends, while Luna sat alone.

_Luna,_ whispered a voice.

_No, Hannah,_ said another.

_ Get over it! The feelings will pass; I love Luna._

Neville stood up, taking his bowl of cereal and went back to the common room; he couldn't stand the argument in his head over his crushes.

* * *

"Welcome to Dark Arts," said Carrow. "I am Professor Carrow, and will be teaching you."

"Duh," muttered Seamus, "why else would you be here?"

"What was that, boy?" Amycus said looking at him.

"I didn't say anything," Seamus lied.

Surprisingly, Amycus looked away, and continued on lecturing.

"….the Cruciatus Curse."

Neville's head snapped up, looking up at Amycus as he hadn't been paying attention. "Sorry, what?" he said.

"Can someone tell me what I just said, as Longbottom hasn't been paying attention?" Amycus said walking around. "Miss Davis?"

"You said we would be practicing the Cruciatus Curse."

Neville's elbow slipped off his desk, but it didn't matter, "We're what?" he blinked.

"Practicing the Cruciatus Curse, Longbottom. Listen," Amycus said.

"It's illegal!" he protested.

"The Dark Lord has taken over, Longbottom, it's not anymore."

"It's still wrong," he said.

"You would say that, Longbottom. Would you like to go first?"

"First for what?" he played dumb.

"To practice on this pathetic first year," he pointed his wand at a blonde girl. It was Mary Jane Perks, and she looked terrified.

"I refuse," he said bluntly.

"There is no refusing," Amycus said. "Stand up, boy."

"Never," he said.

"There is no choice, Longbottom, get up here."

"You said 'would you', not 'you have to'," Neville said quickly without thinking.

"I would like you to," said Amycus his voice sounding more dangerous at every word. "Get up here, Longbottom."

"Never," he said watching Mary Jane tremble.

"I said get up here, Longbottom!" shouted Amycus.

"I will never perform that curse," he said. "It's wrong, and illegal; not to mention it's painful."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Longbottom," Amycus started walking up to him. "But I guess that's what comes from one whose parents who went insane because of it, wouldn't it?"

Neville couldn't believe his ears; the whole entire year knew what had happened to his parents. Amycus smirked at him; "You didn't want your whole year to know that did you?"

The next second a flash of light flew past Amycus, and hit the desk causing it to fall into ashes.

Amycus looked at him before waving his own wand causing blood to rise to his face, "You don't attack a teacher, Longbottom."

His heart beating hard against his chest, he looked down at Seamus who looked puzzled, and hurt at the same time. From how far down Seamus was Neville realized he was standing. Not remembering standing up, he gathered up his bag; he noticed Hannah whose chocolate eyes were drowning with tears, and he left the classroom pledging never to return.

* * *

Neville stared at the wall, but he wasn't studying the wall; he was still in shock. He couldn't believe Amycus had split the beans about his parents' fate in front of the whole year. Seamus' puzzled, and hurt face still lingered in his mind, Hannah's stained face, and the anger and hurt that he had felt.

"Neville?" said a voice.

Neville turned, and saw Seamus standing in front of the dormitory door, and quickly turned away.

"Neville," Seamus said again.

"Just don't," he said stubbornly. "I don't want to hear it."

"No," he saw Seamus walk towards him. "Neville, why didn't you tell me?"

Neville looked up at him; Seamus looked agitated, and desperate.

"You said your parents weren't dead, but you never answered what happened to them," he said.

"I was ashamed," Neville confessed looking away.

"Ashamed of what?" Seamus asked.

"My parents being insane," he said.

"What happened?" the bed sunk slightly, for Seamus had sat down.

"They were interrogated by a couple of Death Eaters. They wanted to know where You-Know-Who had gone after Harry had made him disappear. Mum and dad told them the truth, but the Death Eaters thought they were lying, so," he hesitated, "they used the Cruciatus Curse on them. Over, and over," he choked on the last two words.

Seamus paused before speaking, "I'm sorry, Neville. I never knew," his voice broke at the last word.

Neville looked at him, there were tears in his green eyes, yet he never let them fall.

"It always hurt," Neville said looking away, "whenever Harry mentioned his dead parents. They're dead, and mine," he paused, "it's worse than that. They're in Saint Mungo's," he added quickly.

Seamus only nodded, "I couldn't imagine that. My parents have always been there for me."

"Both of them?" Neville asked.

"Yeah. Dad would never leave mam if that's what you're wondering," Seamus added at the look on Neville's face.

Neville nodded, "At least you have someone."

"What about your grandmother?"

He shook his head, "Gran's never been there for me. She doesn't understand."

Suddenly, he felt something against his leg get warm. Quickly, he reached in, and pulled out his DA coin. It was warm, and a message was engraved on the face.

_I think I've got it working – LL_

_It worked! – GW _

A smile cracked onto Neville's face, "That's brilliant!"

No sooner did the words tumbled out of Neville's mouth did the words appear on the coin.

_Fantastic! – GW_

"What is it?" Seamus asked. "What's the Galleon?"

"DA coin, and Luna's managed to make it show messages," Neville explained.

"What'd it do before?"

"Just the date for the next meeting on the side," he showed Seamus.

The numbers changed, it had said 4-19-96, now it said 9-5-97.

"Well then," said Seamus, "the DA still lives. Let's go," the weight on the bed lightened.

Neville sat there staring at the coin reflecting what Seamus had said.

_ "The DA _still_ lives," he said, as if it had never died off._

"Coming?" said Seamus.

"Yeah," stuffing the coin in his pocket, he followed Seamus out of the door. Both boys had forgotten the emotional conversation they had minutes before.

* * *

Once they got down the boys' staircase, they noticed Parvati and Lavender in a corner doing their homework. Either they were ignoring the coin's call, or they had lost theirs.

"Should we tell them?" Seamus asked. "They were in it right?

"Yeah, they were," Neville, said, and no sooner had he said that, Seamus walked over to the girls. Before Seamus had reached the girls, Neville walked over.

"Hey girls," he said sitting down next to them before Seamus could get a chance to start flirting.

Parvati and Lavender looked up, and noticed Neville.

"Hi, Neville," said Parvati. "What's up?"

"Have you guys still got your DA coins?" he dropped his voice to an undertone, not that anyone would overhear anyways.

"Probably somewhere in my trunk," said Parvati. Lavender nodded agreeing.

"There's a meeting," he said. "Right now, I reckon."

"Heh," said Parvati smiling, "it didn't take all that long. Let's go." She stood up, but Lavender sat there staring into the fire. "Lav, are you coming?" asked Parvati.

"Huh?" said Lavender looking up. "Yeah," she said hesitating to get up.

The two boys and two girls, followed by Katie Bell who noticed them leaving, left the common room.

"It's this way, isn't it?" said Katie indicating down a dark corridor.

"Yeah," said Neville. "I think," he added.

"_Lumos_," said Lavender, her wand lit.

The five Gryffindor teenagers set down the barely lit corridor; they came to an abrupt halt when they came to a choice between two halls.

"Which way?" whispered Seamus.

"Left?" said Parvati quietly.

They chose the left, and found the troll tapestry.

"Good job, Parvati, we found it," said Katie as Lavender pointed her wand at the wall opposite.

Parvati began pacing in front of the wall, muttering to herself.

"We need somewhere to meet with the DA, we need somewhere to meet with the DA..."

"What's she doing?" Seamus muttered to Neville.

A door appeared answering Seamus' question, and Parvati turned the knob. Holding it open, the four teenagers entered, and went in last.

The Room of Requirement looked different than the last time Neville was here. The walls were draped with banners with the colors of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, and the floor had a purple carpet with comfy chairs.

"Neville!" greeted Luna. "You made it."

"Imagine that," remarked Ginny grinning, "I didn't expect five of you!"

Lavender smiled, and Katie commented, "The message came on all of ours."

"Actually, Katie," said Parvati. "Neville told me and Lavender while Seamus must've been there when it came on Neville's. So just you and Neville."

Ginny laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I know the summary of this story says AU, but it won't go AU until much later. There may be little differences up until when Ginny doesn't come back to school whereabouts.**


	9. Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting

"Who else is coming?" wondered Seamus sitting down on a chair and looking around.

"No idea," said Ginny.

"Who is left?" asked Katie sitting.

"Let's see," Ginny pulled a roll of parchment from beside her, she opened it, reading. "Gryffindors? Just us. Hufflepuffs: Ernie Macmillian, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Zacharias Smith."

Neville's face went red at Hannah's name, and Ginny seemed to notice.

"Ravenclaws: Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner. I've only seen a few, but they haven't graduated," explained Ginny.

"Fifteen," said Katie. "Only fifteen left."

"At least," added Parvati.

"So, Luna," said Katie, "how did you manage to deliver messages to other coins?"

"It was simply really," admitted Luna. "I used the Delivering Charm, then the Protean Charm so it could link."

"Amazing, you are, Luna," complimented Neville, and pink rose to her cheeks.

_She is really cute when she blushes,_ thought Neville, but looked away when the door opened.

In came the Hufflepuffs, the same ones Ginny had listed, and Neville felt his own cheeks heat up when Hannah walked in. She gave him a goofy smile, which made her blush. Feeling Luna's eyes on him, he looked away.

"Pleasant this is," said Ernie trying to sound posh.

"Ernie, really," said Hannah sitting in a chair beside Neville, but immediately moved when they caught each other's eyes.

It was in plain sight, every time Neville and Hannah tried communicating, it turned out awkward. Luna could see everything; he tried avoiding both girls' eyes.

"So, why's a meeting been called?" asked Susan.

"Is that really a question?" said Seamus exasperated.

"The world, the school, just... you know," added Ginny, looking not as confident. Susan nodded in agreement.

"Ah, made it!" said a familiar voice.

"Great, Tony," said another.

Five Ravenclaws came to join them in their circle of comfy chairs. Indeed, it was the same as Ginny had listed plus Cho Chang.

"I reckon everyone's here now," said Neville.

"Yeah," said Seamus. "All fifteen of us."

"So, meeting?" said Terry.

"Yes," Ginny stood up, "we'll need leaders, as-" she tried forming the name 'Harry', but it wouldn't come out. "They're gone," she said.

"You, Ginny," said Hannah, "as you called the meeting together.

Ginny chuckled, "Yes. Although, I'll need co-leaders," she looked at Luna. "Luna, will you help me?"

"Of course, Ginny."

"And Neville, will you?" Ginny said.

"Sorry, what?" Neville said realizing Ginny was looking at him.

"Can you be a co-leader?"

"Why are you asking me?" he wondered.

"Because you're my friend," Ginny said. "You're my best friend," she added with a smile.

"I think you would be a great leader, Neville," remarked Hannah.

Neville's cheeks went red, and trying to avoid everyone's gaze, "Yeah, I'll do it."

Ginny had the same look on her face as she did earlier, like a sister snooping in on her brother's love life. He shot her a look telling her to shut up, but he could feel Luna and Hannah's gaze on him.

"Anyways," said Seamus. "What's the plan for the DA this time?"

"We'll have lessons, of course, and things to get the Carrows mad behind their backs.

Seamus chuckled, "Brilliant. Can I be in charge getting the Carrows mad?"

"No," said Neville automatically.

"We'll think about that later," Ginny said, "but, I think," she looked around at the DA, "as there's only sixteen of us we'll need to recruit more members."

"We can't just go around and trust anyone with what we're going to do," said Smith.

"I know," said Ginny studying him. "But we have to find certain people we know we can trust. Does anyone know anyone?" she looked away from Smith.

"I do," said Padma, "my friends in Ravenclaw. Morag MacDougal was interested two years ago, but she was too busy with school to do it. And Lisa Turpin, she thought Harry was a right old nutter, but has changed her views now. Along with Mandy Brocklehurst, who has always been supporting him and Dumbledore."

"I'd like to meet them," said Ginny. "Anyone else?"

"Yes," said Hannah. "Lily Moon, Hufflepuff, would, she's like Mandy," she looked at Padma then back to Ginny, "she's always to supported Harry and Dumbledore."

"Yes, Stephan Cornfoot, and Roger Malone would like the idea too," said Michael.

"What about Sophia Roper?" said Lavender, and everyone looked at her.

"What about her?" said Parvati.

"She'd do it," said Lavender. "She was on Hermione's side when I... well, got upset over Harry."

"All right then," said Ginny. "I think we should have get-to-know-you interviews next week.

"Anything else?"

"Meeting times," said Anthony.

"Yes. What time works for everyone?"

"No idea," said Katie. "Besides Quidditch trials are coming up, we should wait."

"Quidditch trials?" said Ginny bewildered. "I completely forgot!"

"Who's Gryffindor Captain?" asked Seamus.

Ginny looked at him, "I am. Are you trying out?"

"Of course!" he said.

"Good, Gryffindor needs another Chaser."

"Do we?" asked Katie. "We got Demezla, you, and me."

Ginny shook her head, "I'm not playing Chaser this year."

"You're a good Chaser!" retorted Ernie.

"Yes, but as Har-" she broke off. "I have to play Seeker. Still, we need some new skills on the team," she smiled at Seamus.

"Right," interrupted Luna. "We need to get back on topic. Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?"

"That's about it," said Ginny. "One of us will send out the date for the next meeting. And, don't forget to tell your friends about the DA, and get them to come next time."

The members started getting up, and leaving.

"Neville, Luna," she said, and they held back.

"See you later," Seamus said heading out.

"See you," said Neville, then he turned to Ginny as the door shut.

Ginny had her wand out, "I need to revert the power to both of your coins."

Neville and Luna pulled them out, and Ginny flicked her wand at them both. They glowed.

"Now either of you will be able to set the dates."

"Brilliant," said Neville. "But wait, how were you able to set the date?"

"Her-Hermione did that to mine over the summer," she explained. Neville nodded in agreement.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Ginny," said Luna waving. "See you, Neville."

"Bye, Luna," said Ginny.

"Bye," he said. They heard the door shut behind them.

"Ginny," started Neville, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Neville. Why are you worrying?" she lied.

"You haven't been acting yourself," he expressed.

"I'm fine," she said. "Let's go back."

Neville sighed, but followed.

"You're not fine," he muttered to her when they got out in the hall.

"_Lumos,_" she muttered. "Neville, just leave it," she snapped walking off leaving him in the dark.

After hearing her footsteps retreat, he decided that it wouldn't be the best thing to be found after curfew.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Seamus asked when Neville entered the dormitory.

"Ginny refusing to say she's not all right," he said shutting the door.

"No one's all right anymore," Seamus said pulling his curtains closed.

"It's only been a month," said Neville, "and it feels like it's been years."

He pulled out his pajamas, put them on, and climbed into bed. Pulling his own curtains close, he heard Seamus reply.

"He's coming back, right?" his voice wavered with uncertainty.

"Yeah," Neville replied. "He'll never abandon us. It's only a matter of time."

With that, he blew out the candle, and the dormitory went dark.

* * *

**A/N: I thought I would let my readers know that I will be completely rewriting this story. It's not going the way I wanted it to go; I had ideas of a sequel, but this story needs to be thought out more in order for it to go the direction I want it to. I'm still coming up with proper ideas, but it will be an AU story. It may be awhile, but it will be better. In the meantime, feel free to check out my other stories. Thanks for reading this revised _first_ draft of my story, and thank you for the reviews. **


End file.
